


Mad (GHOST REWRITE)

by CanYouHearTheSilence



Category: Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Asano's are kinky, BoyxBoy, BoyxBoyxGirl, Discovery, Gakushuu is a ghoul, Ghouls, Hidden Talents, I hate myself, ItonaxTerasaka, Karma REALLY hates Nagisa, Karma is a ghoul, Love Triangle, Multi, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nagisa is an ass, Rewrite, Rio is part of the CCG, Terasaka used to date Karma in highschool, drink bleach, i have no life, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouHearTheSilence/pseuds/CanYouHearTheSilence
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul AU~~Karma Akabane is a Ghoul. Gakushuu Asano is a Ghoul. Rio Nakamura is part of the CCG. One thing they all have in common? They're in love. Love makes you do crazy things. Like loving someone who eats humans. Or loving someone who's insane. Or as the CCG puts it... Mad.





	1. Chapter one: Prologue

~~~Rio's P.O.V.~~~

"Why did you do that, Hara?" The young blonde glared at her friend as they walked towards the cafe called Anteiku for their lunch break. Hara laughed at the blonde's response. "C'mon Rio, you haven't been on a date in ages! I knew this guy in high school and he's perfect for you, trust me!" Hara had set Rio up with an old friend. It was a blind date. "Rio, you haven't been with a guy since middle school. That was nearly ten years ago." They had arrived at the cafe and were greeted by Touka, a waitress. "Hello Hara, Rio. Good to see you two again. Would you like the usual?"

The two girls nodded and went to an empty table by the windows. "So what if I haven't dated since then? I can always meet people at a book club or something."

"Please, you're 'too cool' to go to book clubs. C'mon! Please? He's perfect for you! At least go on one date with him..."

Rio sighed in defeat. "Fine... /One/ date." Touka brought their food and coffees over to their table. "Would you two like anything else?" Hara shook her head and thanked Touka as she took a bite out of her food. Then the purple-haired girl left without another sound.   
"Anyway," The blonde said, getting back to the subject at hand, "What's this guy's name anyway?" Hara snapped her fingers and pointed at Rio with a smile on her face. "That's right! I forgot to tell you his name." She took another bite out of her food, "His name's Karma Akabane. He's maybe a year younger than you..."

"Isn't he that informant?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, the informant for the CCG," Rio says, pulling up an article on her phone, "He's an informant that collects info about the CCG, ghouls, anything."

"Oh yeah, I so forgot about that..." Hara looked at the picture Rio was showing from her phone. "There's rumours going around that /he's/ a ghoul."

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah right. Why would a ghoul work with the CCG?"

"Good point." Hara took another look at the picture. "His red hair is so unnatural, huh?"

"Yeah. Did he dye it?"

"Nah, he says he was born that way, but I still think he's lying."

Suddenly Hara started giggling and looking behind Rio. The blonde was confused, so she looked behind her. When she looked behind her, she was in shock. She saw Karma Akabane. The red haired, pale-skined, mercury-eyed dreamboat walk into the very cafe they were in. "Hello, Karma!" Touka greeted him with a smile, "Would you like your usual?" The redhead smiled and nodded at her and took his seat at the table right next to Rio and Hara.

Hara turned around in her seat to greet him. "Howdy, Karma. How are ya?" The redhead looked up from his book and greeted the girl. "Hey, Sumire.. I'm great. How about you?" Hara laughed at hearing her first name come out of his mouth. "I'm awesome." Hara looked at Rio, seems like Karma didn't notice her yet. 

"Taking a break from work, huh?" Hara said, sipping her drink. Karma sighed. "Yeah, I asked Itona to keep an eye on the office... I've got CCG people calling me left and right, every five seconds and we both know Itona can handle all that better than I can."

"Yeah, handling pressure was never one of your best suites.."

The redhead sighed. "I just wanted a coffee before I'm up all night organizing all the info they want..."

"How much are you selling it for?"

Karma laughed. "You know I'd never reveal that..."

"Hey Karma..." Hara asked ignoring his response to her earlier question, "Are you a ghoul?"

The redhead choked on the drink Touka had brought him earlier. “W-what?” Then he laughed. “That’s not the type question you just /ask/ someone.”

“Sorry,” Hara said, trying to help clean up the drink that Karma had spilled, “I just wanted to ask…”

“That’s because of the rumours, huh?” He said, once the rest of the drink had been cleaned up, “I don’t know how that rumour came to be, nor do I care. As long as the CCG don’t do anything to me, I’m fine.”

Hara nodded and set her plate on the table in front of her. “Are you still going to meet my friend for dinner tomorrow?” Rio’s eyes widened. She tried to stop Hara from continuing, but the girl had already clamped her hand of her mouth to keep her quiet. Karma laughed, still not noticing the blonde. “Yeah, her name was Rio, right?” Hara nodded. “Rio Nakamura. Meet her here at six in the   
afternoon tomorrow, okay?” Karma nodded. “I will, I will, don’t worry.”

Karma got up from his seat, leaving money to pay for his food/drink on the table. “I’ll be off. I’ve got to help Itona.” He waved at Hara as he left. “See ya, Sumire!”

“Bye-bye, Karma!”

Hara finally removed her hand from Rio’s mouth. “What on earth, Hara!?!” Rio said, throwing a spoon at the girl. Hara just laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! He’s the kind of person who only notices those who speak to him. If you don’t talk to him, he never notices you’re around.” Rio was confused. “That doesn’t explain why you covered my mouth.” Hara chuckled lightly. “I just wanted to see if he noticed you were behind me.”

Rio sighed. “I’m going to head back to work.” She gulped down the rest of her drink and set down the money to pay for her food. “Bye, Hara,” She said, waving to her friend and walking back to her office.

When the blonde got back to her office she was greeted by her co-workers. They were rushing up to her and telling her the news about the information they just got on this new S-rated ghoul that everyone calls Mad. They somehow got his appearance. A description. People have seen him and made it out alive, but no one has been able to give an accurate description because he moved too quickly. But Karma, the CCG's trusty informant, got a description. He drew it up and everything. "Ms. Nakamura," her boss called out, "He said to give this to you." In his hand was a piece of paper with tilted handwriting on it. "What is it?" She asked before looking at the paper. "It's your personal description of this ghoul. He said if he had the choice of who to send to investigate this ghoul, it's be you." Rio nodded and finally read the paper.

'The ghoul doesn't have a very complicated choice of clothing, since he wears the same thing  
every time he's out. He wears a black hoodie and khaki pants. See? Simple. The thing that intrigued  
me was his mask. It was white. It had to small eyes painted onto it and a straight line for the   
mouth. Though it was very simple, that's what causes the attention to be directed to him. Plus  
it kinda looks like one of your high-ups. What's his name... Korosensei, right? Interesting,  
huh? Ah well, have fun. Don't get yourself killed. ;-P See you tomorrow!! ~~K.'

"Huh..." She whispered before putting the note in her pocket. "Thank you, Sir." He just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen there is a meeting tomorrow. Bring your friend Hara to it. We could use her help." She nodded. "Okay, Sir."

~~~Karma's P.O.V~~~

The redhead sat in his chair as he looked through the list of orders they got that day. A bunch form the CCG, /tons/ from random people who wanted weird info and just a few that dealt with ghouls. People wanted to know about the S-rated ghouls. And when people want to know something, they go find someone who knows things. Someone who is smart in the ways of the earth and it's creatures. In this case: Karma. 

"I'm going to head home, Karma," The redhead's co-worker, Itona, said opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, oh, and get some sleep tonight." Karma chuckled. "I will, don't worry." 

When the door had shut, and he was sure Itona was gone he looked at the balcony of the second floor of his office/apartment. "Gakushuu!!" After a few seconds, a man with strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes walked down the stairs. "Hey," He said, clearly tired. "Are we going to eat tonight?" Karma nodded and shut his laptop. "I'll called Rize and we can go down to the Aqua building for dinner."

Karma pulled out his mask that was under his desk. It was a white-poker face mask. It made him look expressionless. He looked at it before turning to Gakushuu, who was looking at his mask as well. Gakushuu's mask was of a similar design to Karma's. It was purple and had the letter X lightly coloured in the middle. "This is mad," Gakushuu put on his mask and looked over at Karma, "Huh, Mad?"

Karma giggled and replaced his normal expression with a sadistic smile. "Yeah...

 

...

 

"But all the best people are."


	2. Chapter two: Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! Forgive me if there are any mistakes! I'm the one bothering you at one in the morning, here.. (Karma x Gakushuu shall show up more in the next chapter, mmkay?)

~~~Rio's P.O.V.~~~

When the blonde got to work the next morning, everyone was rushing around the building shouting multiple things at each other while heading to the conference room. "What's going on?" Rio asked when she came in contact with a somewhat calm co-worker. "There was an attack on the Aqua building last night! No one found out until two this morning!" 

"Why didn't they call any of us?"

"They only had the people who stay here that late or the night-shift workers. The others they called didn't come until four. C'mon, the meeting is starting!"

Rio watched as the woman ran towards the conference room, black hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did so. The blonde stood there baffled at the news. She was wondering which ghoul or ghouls were involved in this attack. The only ones she could recall being overly active lately was the Gourmet and the Binge Eater. 

When she entered the conference room, mostly everyone was there except for a few other people including the Division Chief, Marude. He walked in a few minutes after Rio sat down and began the meeting. 

He spoke about the attack on the Aqua building, emphasizing how the bodies were all young males that were vigorously tore apart by a ghoul, as they continued to converse about it they put together that it was the Binge Eater. 

"But, Sir," Special Investigator Amon stood and confronted Marude, adding some evidence to this investigation, "Mr. Mado and I theorized that approximately two more ghouls were involved in this attack."

"Explain your theory, Amon."

"We found bodies on the roof torn apart in a specific way/pattern."

"What's that got to do with there being more ghouls?"

"Well, there are three ghouls that this is possible to be: The Gourmet, Mad and Error."

Rio piped up. "Why Mad and Error?"

Amon looked at me and continued. "Mad and Error are accomplices when it comes to hunting for food, so where one is the other is, too. They only eat the arms and legs, so we've agreed that the Gourmet wouldn't be apart of this. Since he prepares the flesh as we would for normal food."

Rio nodded and continued to listen to what Marude had to say. "I'll be assigning groups to each ward later today, but right now I want Amon, Mado, Nakamura, Tougo and Katsuya to come with me to the Aqua building for the investigation. Dismissed!"

+++Time Skip+++

When they arrived at the Aqua building, police were there helping with the investigation along with a bunch of other CCG investigators from different branches of the organization. "Nakamura, check the roof, I'll be up there shortly with Mado & Amon," Marude said, tapping on the blonde's shoulder. She nodded and slowly made her way towards the roof.

As soon as she got up there she was hit with a violent wind, pushing her to the side a little bit. The wind had made her face the city. It was quite beautiful if there were no ghouls running around, destroying the peace of this place. 

A clanking noise shook her out of her thoughts. 

She turned to face the direction in which the noise came from and was met with a bright red colour. The young man she had come in contact with twice now. He was facing her with a small smile on his face. "Hello," He said, grinning, "How are you this fine day?"

The blonde stood there, confused. “E-eh?”

The redhead walked up to her and leaned down so he was level with her face. “I asked you how you were today?” Rio’s eyes widened. “O-oh! I’m doing fine, I guess…” Karma scoffed and walked over to the bodies by the ledge. “You guess? What’s bumming you out, friend?” She chuckled at his persistence to see her happy. “Just all the ghoul attacks…” She looked towards the city once more, facing away from Karma. “This may be the most peaceful ward, but I can’t truly believe that with them running around and just.. Killing people. A body can last them what, two, three months? If that’s true then why do so many people die.. Like last night….” Karma walked over and stood next to her. “Hey, wanna hint as to narrowing down the suspects for the Binge Eater?”

Rio slowly turned her head, so that now she was facing Karma. Her eyes were wide at his offer. A hint? Whatever could he mean? “A… Hint?” She whispered, “Uh, sure…” She watched Karma smile and ruffle is hair before speaking to her. “The Binge Eater is a female. Most likely just out of college, she’s eighteen.” The redhead looked at the blonde who had yet to absorb all of the information thrown at her. He chuckled and walked towards the stairs. “I’ll see you later, Miss Nakamura. Please be safe.”  
She turned to face him and grabbed his wrist tightly before he could leave. “Wait!” She shouted. “U-um.. Thank you, Mr. Akabane… I’ll see you tonight, right?” He turned around to face her and smiled. “Yes, you’ll be seeing me tonight and you can just call me Karma. My last name isn’t something I’m proud of.” She nodded. “O-okay then, Karma, I’ll see you tonight.” She let go of his wrist and watched as he walked down the stairs. She watched the staircase until she could no longer hear the clanking echo of his footsteps on the metal. 

++++Time Skip++++

Rio was sitting at a small table in the very cafe she was in not even a day ago, where she had first encountered the redhead named Karma. “Karma…” She whispered the name to herself, smiling as she heard how easily it rolled off her tongue. “What an unusual name…” 

“What’s an unusual name?”

Rio yelped and turned to face the host of the voice. She saw once again… Karma. He was standing there wearing a long-sleeved black sweater and some black jeans. He also had his hair combed, it made him look more mature in a way. “Hello, Miss Nakamura,” He said, sitting down in the seat across from her. “Hello, Karma.” 

“May you answer my question now?”

The blonde cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What question?” The redhead just laughed. “My question ‘what’s an unusual name?’” Now it was Rio’s turn to laugh. “That’s right… Uh, your name. I find it quite unusual.” Smiling, Karma shrugged. “My mother was a teacher that traveled all over the world to teach children who didn’t have a proper education. She was in India when she was told she was going to have a baby. Since she was also obsessed with their cultural terms, she was determined to name her child after her favourite term.” 

“Ah, I see. Where were you born?”

“My mother when in Brazil when I was born. December 25, 1995.”

“You’re 22?”

“Yeah. How old are you?”

“Oh, I’m 25…”

“Hm..” She looked at him with curiosity clouding her thoughts. “What’s with the ‘hm’?” She said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Oh, it’s just, uh, I thought you were younger.” This intrigued her. “And why is that?” He chuckled. “You just seem like someone who is or was easygoing and happy. A fun loving young woman just waiting for her opportunity to tackle the world and all the challenges it threw at her.” Rio could feel herself blush at his words. She blushed even more when his hand cupped her cheek, making her look at him. “You want to know how I know?” She nodded subconsciously. His mercury eyes bore into her soul as he stared at him with a warm smile on his face. “I can see it in your eyes.. Such a beautiful blue, they are. The eyes are called the entryway of the soul for a reason. Each small colour shows what you were like. What you’ve been through. All those memories you made when you were in school.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “You shouldn’t waste your time mourning on what the world has become, Miss Nakamura. I say you should enjoy the beauty of it all while you can. Wouldn’t you say so, too?”

She nodded again. “But nothing lasts forever…” He just chuckled. “Well, of course. Gold won’t always be golden. Metal will always rust. Flowers will always bloom. Children always grow up. But…” He looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. “The beauty of it all will always be just as you remember it.”


	3. Chapter three: I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your Karushuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors!! (Ha, puns)

~~~Karma’s P.O.V.~~~

After their date, Karma walked Rio to her apartment complex. They talked more about their lives. What their school life was like, their families, friends, previous jobs. They never known it before, but they had a lot in common. They saw the world the same. They never knew how good it felt to share their views on the world to someone who felt the same way. “No way, that’s sounds hilarious! You actually did that?” Rio chuckled. 

“Yep,” He said, “Me and Ryoma did stuff like that all the time. Sure he thought of me a an annoying jerk most of the time, but we were friends.”

“Whatcha mean ‘were’ friends?”

“Well, uh,” He thought back to the last time they had talked. That was back in high school, where he first met Gakushuu. He wanted to tell Ryoma. He wanted to tell him that he was a ghoul. So that way there would be nothing they were keeping from each other, but Ryoma freaked out. He tried to push Karma away. In the end they made a deal. Ryoma wouldn’t tell anyone that he was a ghoul, but Karma couldn’t ever see him again. 

“-ma, Karma, Karma?” Rio was waving her hand in his face, trying to get him out of his trace. “I’m sorry, I guess I dazed out for a moment.” She nodded and went back to her original question. “Whatcha mean ‘were’ friends?” When she saw he didn’t answer, she threw out some of her thoughts. “Did you two fight?” He tensed up. “Sure.”

She decided not to pry any more than she had already and walked towards the door to her apartment. She watched him stand awkwardly by the stairs. “Come over here,” She said, chuckling, “I want a hug before you leave.” He nodded and slowly walked over to her. “I had fun tonight,” She said, hugging him. 

“Yeah. Me, too.” He said, awkwardly hugging her back. “I’ll see you later, Miss Nakamura.”

She chuckled. “You can call me Rio. And I’ll see you you later, as well.”

++++Time Skip++++

When Karma entered his home, he saw Itona was still there. “Hello, Karma,” He said, looking up from his work. “Did your date go well?” Karma chuckled. “Yes, it did.” Karma looked around his home, eyeing the light on in his bedroom upstairs. “Who’s up there, anyway?” Itona asked, gathering up his stuff. “Oh, he’s a friend. He lives with me. He usually gets back from his job a little bit before you get here.” Itona let out a little hum in response . “Well, I’ll get out of your hair now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Karma.” The redhead waved at him. “Yeah, I’ll see you later, Itona.”

Once Itona was out and Karma was sure he was completely out of the building, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom. He walked in on Gakushuu changing his shirt. “A-ah, G-Gakushuu! I-I’m sorry!” The strawberry blonde turned towards Karma and grabbed his wrist before he could rush out of the room. “Where are you going?” He asked with a smirk playing on his lips. “I-I was just going to l-leave you alone u-until you’re done getting changed, is all…” Gakushuu chuckled at Karma’s reaction. 

He pulled Karma to him, so his back was to his bare chest. “I love it when you got all embarrassed, Karma-chan~” Karma’s face was bright red. Gakushuu’s arms snaked around his waist and kissed up and down the redheads neck. He chuckled at the small mews Karma was emitting. 

“G-Gakushuu… D-don’t tease me…” Karma said, running his hands through the blonde’s hair as he continued to kiss up and down his neck. With a chuckle, Gakushuu stopped and released Karma from his grip. “How are you?” Gakushuu asked the redhead once he recovered from his previous actions. “Good, you?” 

“Fantastic.”

Karma picked up a neatly folded shirt that was on their bed and carefully pulled it over Gakushuu’s head, rubbing his shoulders in the process. “What did you do today?” The blonde asked, taking Karma’s hands in his own. “Sumire set me up with one of her friends.” Gakushuu hummed in response. “Why’d you agree?”

“Whatcha mean?”

“You don’t go on dates unless it benefits you in some way. Who does she work for?”

“The CCG.”

The blonde chuckled. “That explains it. You’re dating a CCG worker so she’ll agree not to turn us in if she ever finds out we’re ghouls.”

“Was it really that obvious?”

“Oh please, you’re very predictable.”

They stared at each other for a minute before Gakushuu leaned in so their foreheads were touching and their faces were only inches apart. “Don’t get too attached to her, Karma.”

“I know, Shuu, I won’t.”

The blonde smirked. “Wanna cause some trouble tonight?”

Karma chuckled and rested his head in the crook of Gakushuu’s neck. “Where, might I ask?”

“How about Tsukiyama’s ghoul restaurant?”

The redhead sighed and ran his hands through Gakushuu’s hair. “Do you wanna cause trouble or just out for once?” The blonde hummed. “Maybe I just wanna go out…” Karma smirked and kissed Gakushuu’s cheek before wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck. “Sure, Shuu.”

“Should I dress nice?” Karma asked after a moment of silence. Gakushuu shook his head. “No, what you normally wear is fine.” They stared at each other for a moment before the blonde reached behind them to grab something. He ended up putting Karma’s mask on him. “Have I ever told you how much I love how you look in your mask?” He asked, tying the string to secure the white porcelain mask on Karma’s head. The redhead slowly shook his head. “Well, I do. I love the way you look in it.” 

You didn’t need to even have Karma’s mask off to know he was smirking. 

“I love the way you look in your mask, too, Shuu.” He pushed Gakushuu onto their bed and grabbed something from their bathroom. When he returned, he straddled Gakushuu’s waist tying his purple porcelain mask on him. Once it was on, he allowed the blonde to sit up. Gakushuu immediately pushed up both of their masks so only their mouths were showing and kissed Karma roughly. Karma audibly moaned into the kiss and ran his hands through Gakushuu’s hair as he kissed back with equal intensity. Gakushuu’s hands were on Karma’s hips and occasionally brushing up the redhead’s shirt just so he could touch his skin. 

They pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became too great. “S-shuu…” Karma panted out, “I want to see your eyes…” Karma watched as Gakushuu pulled his mask back down over his mouth so you could only see his left eye. “How does it look?” The blonde asked, pushing up Karma’s shirt again. The redhead just sighed softly. “Pretty,” He said, “You have such pretty eyes, Shuu…”

Gakushuu fixed his mask so his mouth was visible again and kissed Karma, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Karma’s hands gripped the blonde’s shoulders for a moment before kissing back, allowing Gakushuu’s tongue to explore his mouth to its heart's content. Gakushuu’s hands cupped Karma’s cheeks, feeling his saliva trickle down his fingers. 

Gakushuu pulled away once he heard Karma moan. He quickly pulled off both of their masks and pushed Karma onto the bed with himself hovering over the redhead. “Karma…” He panted out while unbuttoning the redhead’s shirt. “I love the way your face looks right now…” He leaned down to his ear and whispered, “Such a naughty image, if you were human I’d eat you right now…” Karma moaned at the thought and pulled his arm out of the right sleeve of his shirt. “Bite me, Shuu,” He said, “Bite me, please.”

Gakushuu wasted no time in biting into Karma;s shoulder. He bit down harder hearing Karma’s yelp as he gripped tightly onto the blonde’s shirt. Gakushuu didn’t care about how Karma’s flesh tasted, he licked up every drop of blood his bite caused to come out. He hovered over Karma again, watching how he opened his eyes and how he smiled once he saw the blonde’s face. “Your eyes changed, Shuu…” He said, wiping the blood off his cheeks. 

Gakushuu sat up for a moment and took off his shirt before leaning back down again and licking Karma’s shoulder. “Bite me, too, Karma..” He said, nibbling his earlobe. Karma nodded and bit Gakushuu’s shoulder, just as he did his. Gakushuu didn’t yelp or shout when Karma bit into him, instead he sighed and pulled Karma off the bed and onto his lap. 

When Karma pulled away, he had blood on his cheeks and lips. “Your eyes changed, too…” Gakushuu said, running his fingers through his red hair. “I love you, Karma…” 

Karma’s eyes went wide at the hearing of those three words that could drive anyone mad. “Shuu…” He whispered. Karma let his gaze fall to the blonde’s shoulder. “Karma…” Gakushuu cupped Karma’s cheek, making him look at him. “Say it…”

The redhead’s eyes closed as he rested his head in the crook of Gakushuu’s neck. Gakushuu wrapped his arms around the small redhead, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck. “Say it, Karma… Say it for me…” Karma tensed up. The last time he said ‘I love you’ was to Ryoma. And that was the last time he ever saw him. Those words make him scared. They make him feel like he’ll lose that person if he ever utters those words again. “Karma,” Gakushuu whispered into his ear, “I’m right here, so say it…”

Karma looked into the blonde’s eyes and kissed his lips softly. When he pulled away, he said, “I love you, Gakushuu.” The blonde smiled. “Say it again.” They kissed again. 

“I love you, Gakushuu…”

They kissed again. “Say it again…”

And again. “I love you, Gakushuu…”

“I love you, Karma…”

They kissed again and fell onto the bed with Gakushuu over Karma. They kept pulling away, but each time ,before they connected, they whispered those words to each other. “I love you…” Each time they pulled away, the words ‘I love you’ got a much deeper meaning and their kisses got more passionate. 

 

….

 

But Karma was just waiting for something to take away the one person who ever loved him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws hands in the air confusedly* DID I DO GOOD????


	4. Chapter four: Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I want you to keep in mind that Terasaka's first name is Ryoma.

~~~Rio’s P.O.V.~~~

The next day Rio had agreed to meet up with Amon and Mr. Mado for lunch so they could discuss their case and possibly exchange information about certain ghouls. She went to a quaint little ramen shop to wait for them. When they did come, they were already chatting about the information they had gathered a half an hour prior. “Hello, Amon, Mado,” She said, waving to them as they sat down next to her. “Hello, Miss Nakamura,” Amon said, returning her wave, “How are you?” She smiled. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“I heard you went out with our informant yesterday, Miss Nakamura, “ Mr. Mado said, picking up a menu. 

“Oh, yes, I did.”

“Ah, I see. How was it?”

“It was nice. Mr. Akabane was a very kind man.”

“Be good to him, Miss Nakamura,” Mado said suddenly. “Why?” She asked. She was going to be nice to him anyway, but she wanted to know why Mr. Mado would that. “He’s the CCG’s informant. But, even so, there’s still some things he doesn’t share with us. If you’re going to be in a relationship with him, squeeze some hidden information out of him for us, won’t you?”

“U-uh..” She didn’t know what to say. She never intended to use Karma in such a way. She just wanted to be in a relationship with him. She /liked/ him. “Ignore him, Miss Nakamura,” Amon said, after swallowing a bite of his food, “You shouldn’t betray his trust like that.” Rio nodded and took a bite of her food as well. “Back to the subject at hand,” Mr. Mado said, sipping his drink, “Miss Nakamura, what do you think Mad and Error’s relationship is? Friends or brothers?”

Rio thought for a moment. “I’d think brothers. Twins, perhaps, considering the way they work together.”

“That’s what I said,” Amon said, wiping his mouth, “But then Mr. Mado brought up a very valid thought.”

She turned to the Senior Investigator. “What was that?”

He chuckled eerily before answering. “Have you ever considered the thought of them being lovers?”

“What?” She said, nearly dropping her plate. “Lovers?” The white-haired man nodded. “Yes, I’ve thought about it and now it seems fairly obvious. They way they always seem to know what the other is going to do next, how they jump in front of each other each time their in our line of fire. They seem so protective over one another. So I’ve come to that conclusion of them being lovers.” Rio stared at her plate, thinking about what Mr. Mado had just said. He’s right, she thought, it does seem very obvious now that we think about it. She thought back to the last time she had saw Mad and Error. That was back when she had first started. They had attacked some people by a subway station. When she had got there, CCG workers were already attacking them. They dodged pretty much every one of their attacks, but Mad got hit in his shoulder and couldn’t react fast enough to the next flurry of attacks. Error took a few of the attacks aimed towards Mad, then quickly scooped him up and ran off.

“You’re right,” She said, looking towards her fellow investigators, “It does seem quite obvious.”

“Now we have a way of catching them both,” Amon said, setting down his empty bowl.

She looked at him, confusedly. “What way?”

“All we need to do is capture one, send out a video saying we’ll kill him and if the other doesn’t show up to a designated place in a certain amount of time. When the other shows up, we capture them and lock them away for good.”

She nodded in understanding. “Very clever, Amon.”

~~~Karma’s P.O.V.~~~

The redhead had just heard that whole conversation. He was listening to audio of the ramen shop frequently since he heard from Itona CCG investigators show up there a lot. He didn’t expect Rio to be there conversing about how they’re going to capture him and Gakushuu. The soft sound of footsteps shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Gakushuu standing next to him, looking at what he had displayed on his laptop. “What’s this?” He asked, pointing to the screen. 

“Nothing,” Karma said, shutting his laptop and standing up next to Gakushuu. He kissed his cheek before speaking, “How was your day?” Gakushuu chuckled. “Interesting.” The blonde was a reporter for a very popular magazine and since he only went there for meetings he usually got home maybe two hours before Itona arrives. He did most of his work at home, just like Karma. The blonde leaned in to kiss Karma’s lips, but the redhead shifted so Gakushuu kissed his cheek instead. “C’mon, Karma..” He whined, “Give me a kiss..”

Karma nodded and kissed Gakushuu softly before pulling away and moving them to the couch. He sat on Gakushuu’s lap and kissed him again. Gakushuu hummed and pushed his tongue into Karma’s mouth, massaging his tongue with his own. When he pulled away, there was a string of saliva connecting them. “Shuu…” He panted out, “We shouldn't… Itona could be here any minute…” Gakushuu ran his fingers through Karma’s short red hair. “Let’s at least have some fun before he does come…” The redhead nodded and put his hands on either side of the blonde’s face before kissing him softly. Gakushuu deepened the kiss and started unbuttoning Karma’s shirt. He pulled away and started kissing up and down Karma’s neck while pushing the shirt off of Karma’s shoulders. “S-Shuu…” Karma breathed out. The redhead wrapped his arms around Gakushuu’s neck and arched his back. “Faça amor comigo já...” The redhead whispered in his native language. 

“English, Karma…” Gakushuu said, removing his lips from Karma’s neck. When he said that, Karma’s face turned bright red as he snuggled into the crook of the blonde’s neck. “Karma…” The blonde whispered while chuckling, “Tell me what you said…”

“I… I said…” He stuttered, “M-m… mak…” He looked up at Gakushuu with his face still bright red. Then he leaned next to the blonde’s ear and whispered, “I said… M-make love to me already, Shuu…” There was a moment of silence. “Shuu…?”

Gakushuu pushed Karma onto the couch and kissed him roughly. The redhead moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth a little bit so Gakushuu’s tongue could explore his cavern. Saliva trickled down the side of Karma’s mouth and onto his face. Each time they pulled away they quickly reconnected, exchanging saliva along the way. “Shuu…” Karma whispered in between kisses. “Karma…” Gakushuu whispered back. The blonde was grounding their lower bodies together, listening to Karma moaning into the kisses they shared. 

“Uh… Karma?”

Gakushuu and Karma’s eyes shot side open as they broke the kiss to see who had spoken. Karma looked up from his spot under the blonde and saw Itona. “I-Itona..!” The redhead said with his face bright red once again. 

“I’m guessing I interrupted something…”

Karma shook his blushing head. “N-no! You didn't, uh… Good to see you… How was your night?”

“It was alright. Terasaka took me out after I got home, so the night was eventful.”

“Did you have fun?”

Itona nodded. “Yes, I did.” He studied the positions that Karma & Gakushuu were in at the moment. “If I recall correctly, Terasaka & I were in similar positions yesterday…”

“Aaannnddd that's our que to leave!” Gakushuu said, scooping Karma up & bringing him upstairs to their bedroom. “I'll be down in a little bit, Itona!” The redhead shouted before entering the bedroom. “There’s a list of things for you on my desk!”

When they had fully entered the bedroom, Karma quickly shut the door & walked to their bed with a bright red face. “I-I-I knew we shouldn't have been doing that on the couch!”

The blonde sighed. “Karma… it's fine. You & I both know he most likely doesn't feel anything anyway.” The redhead laughed awkwardly. “Y-yeah, that's true…” Karma stared at the floor while Gakushuu went into their closet to grab a new shirt for the redhead. When the blonde returned, Karma was sitting on their bed playing with a strand of his hair. “Karma?” The redhead looked up at him. “Are you okay?” He shifted in his seat on the bed. “I’m fine, it’s just…. I’m not really comfortable with people walking in on us…”

The blonde walked over to him and pushed his arms through the sleeves of the green button up sweater. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” He leaned next to his ear and started to button the shirt up. “At least now he knows you belong to me.” When Karma’s face turned bright red, the strawberry blonde scooped him up and layed him down onto his back, with him hovering over the redhead. “I swear, at some point when you do that I won’t be able to hold back…”

“D-do what?” The redhead asked, cursing himself for stuttering.Gakushuu smirked and kissed the redhead softly. “When you blush…” At that statement, Karma blushed again causing the blonde to chuckle. “Yeah…” He whispered, kissing him again. “Just like that, baby…”

When Gakushuu kissed him again, Karma started to kiss back, but stopped the make-out session before it went any further. “S-Shuu..” The redhead whispered out in between kisses, “Itona, hah, he’s downstairs…” Gakushuu pulled away from the kiss, watching the strand of saliva as he did so. “We’re continuing this later,” He said with a seductive growl. 

A few minutes later, Karma came downstairs with Gakushuu trailing behind him. “Karma, why does the CCG need all the information on Mad & Error?” Karma cocked his head to the side in confusion as he walked up to the white-haired boy. Taking the list from his hands, he read through it quickly. “Oh, that, I’m sorry, I completely forgot about that. Uh, I’ll deal with that one, okay?”

Itona nodded and started the rest of his work. Karma was just about to sit down at his desk, but his phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller I.D. “Hello, Akabane speaking.”

“Hi, Karma! It’s Rio. Rio Nakamura?”

“Ah, Miss Nakamura, hi! How are you?”

“I’m fine, you?”

“I’m great! Is there anything you need?”

“Ah, yeah, um, me and my friends are at noodle joint for lunch. Wanna eat with us?”  
Karma looked at Gakushuu and Itona. “Sure. Is it okay if I bring a few friends?”

“Um…” She was silent for a moment. “Sure, Hara’s here anyway.” You could hear Sumire distantly. “Hey! Karma!!”

The redhead chuckled. “Hey! Okay, so we’re going to head there now, so.. See you in a little bit?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, bye, then!”

“Bye-bye!”

Karma looked at Gakushuu & Itona. “Guys, we’re going to eat.”


End file.
